Cattamaki Royal Linage
There are 13 generations of King Julien's thus far. When the present generation's twin sister, Duchess Lucinda, found out about geneology (as in the Baobab isn't the only "family tree" they have), she tries to chart them all out: ---- The Cattamaki's: Family History: As a wedding gift, King Julien I planted a seed in the name of his wife, Queen Tama. That seed grew into the very baobab tree that played a signature role in the movies "Madagascar" and "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa". Also, their marriage was an alliance for a peace-treaty during a family fued, for while Queen Tama was a ringtailed lemur, King Julien I was a brown lemur... one of few species that put men in charge, which explains King Julien XIII's intrntion for a self-proclaimed rule for, while the image of a mixed breed faded over the generations, genes don't just go away. It is also said that since he was the first of the Julien kings, King Julien I was the first to shake his booty. King Julien II was the first of the Julien kings to make it to the human village. There, he met a farmer's cow and married it back in the lemur kingdom. Later that night after the wedding, inflicted with the curse of gecko milk, he had to transform into the Night Creature and ate his bovine wife. King Julien II kept hunting down lemurs and eating them, even those who formed angry mobs armed with gardening accoutrements. He was taken down with a golden spear by a crowned lemur named Rose, who happens to be a monster hunter. Soon after, he got buried in a tomb. King Julien VIII banishes one of his royal poison-checking bamboo lemurs (as well as that particular survant's wife) for refusing to do his job, nearly costing the life of Queen Marianne. He even had a suggestion box, until rebellion broke out and they buried him in it alive. Five generations later, as though by fate, that bamboo lemur's decendent, Clemson, takes his fury of a lost heiratige out by "bannishing" the leading lemur of every zoo he's sent to, and unwittingly (at first) takes vengence on the royal family... or would've, if the penguins didn't ship him to Hoboken instead of King Julien XIII! Distant Relatives: Lord Walter, King Julien V's 3rd cousin (twice removed), invented the Madagascan Firefly Lanterns which are used in the original "Madagascar" movie as well as the holiday special "Merry Madagascar". Princess Julienne's brother King Julien XII goes by another title: Uncle King Julien, the royal villain of the two previous generations of lemur kings, a High Priest to Prince Barty, and the royal villain of the current king. Such a shame he had a lot of the other kings before him died before the twins were even born, as he was the one who taught the Queen/Mother several of his tricks, then she passed it onto her children. Such theatrics might include: *The lock-pick tail trick- name says it all. This one is purfect for escaping cages, which explains how King Julien XIII escaped the cage in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge... he even took care to close the door behind him but almost revealed the secret by "hanging around" (lemurs don't really hang by their tails like monkeys do... odds are, that's an illusion in itself). This generation's ruler claims "there isn't a cage that could hold the king" until he notices the kind of lock Rockgut used renders the tail trick useless. Julien's comment to that was "never mind". (Duchess Lucinda used it more frequently to convince her enemies she's a ghost.) *Disapearing Acts- King Julien really likes to make an entrance, as well as surprises. While the lazer-iduced version from Invention Intervention was a real thriller, he an his survents keep it simple in Madagascar by using leafy fans as camofladge waiting for the "giants" to fall asleep. (Duchess Lucinda uses an advanced version she picked up from "Granny Squirrel/Auntie Salasi", for along with making herself vanish, this version scares people in the process. Still, Lucinda gets back to the basics... like on Christmas in Cronica-Lucinda) *(Re)Appearing Acts- Julien made his luggage seem to apear out of nowhere before asking who'd like to carry it for him (Operation: Plush and Cover) and confusing Maurice to an I-give-up attitude (in Rock a Bye Birdie) by having Mort suddenly reappear under his bottom after had kicked the pest quite a distance. He also has slight-of-hand by having balloons appear in All King, No Kingdom (most amazing, since he doesn't even have sleeves) but, sadly, the only balloon-animals he could think of was worms. Does it to himself on several occasions... take tie "unathorised breach" in Hot Ice for example. He also makes "unpossible" sudden appearances on Penguiner Takes All just by climbing trees, and timing when to get back down so the penguins wouldn't see it coming. (Although Duchess Lucinda can do it to herself and a few small objects, she has a little trouble with the larger ones... too much noise!) *Dangerous Tricks- some magicians awe the crowd by surviving fatal situations without a scratch (with any bamage only lasting a few seconds at best) and King Julien could do just that, as seem in several (if not all) episodes, for he always manages to pick himself up when he's actually knocked down, and has the agillity to avoid dangerous obsticals (unless froke in fear) and shows that confidence is key to that in Pets Peeved, telling Skipper he must be "in it to win it" (Duchess Lucinda also is stronger then she looks, but unlike her brother, she doesn't forget it when facing danger... her "insanity impulse" wouldn't let her. Non the less, she tries to remind herself she isn't '''immortal''', thus showing some vonerabillity in the humble possition of "pet".) King Julien V's Great-Aunt in law, Beatrice, was a designer of fashion long before things got too commercial, and was famous especially for making party hats. She's probably where this generation of King Julien got a liking for making his own crowns, from spares of the original to one-of-a-kind designs for special occasions. Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom